


Honeybee

by autisticatboy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Slow Burn, THE CANON PROVIDES FOR ME, a lot of painful longing in sequence, less of an overarching plot and more just, mostly in line w canon events as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticatboy/pseuds/autisticatboy
Summary: War doesn't allow for love. When the war ends, though, does that guarantee any space in one's spark?AKA i listened to honeybee a bunch and im wanting to write a lot of Painful Longing and Pining that at least MIMICS a slowburn bc I dont have the patience to actually write one





	Honeybee

The day they met was one he wished he could forget.

The way those beautiful orange optics glowed, his kind voice, his smile - oh, his _smile_, the one that haunted his every waking and unwaking moment…

And his incredibly limited interest in him. It barely moved beyond "friendly", but why, why, why couldn't he get it out of his mind?

He ran over the scene, over and over again, like a favorite calm moment in a drama, just before everything goes to hell. "My name is Genitus," he had said, "but most around here just call me Brainstorm." Brainstorm, Brainstorm, Brainstorm. He had held out his servo to shake, and like the old-fashioned idiot he was, Rundown had taken it into his own and lightly kissed his knuckles. Their servos fit so nicely together that it almost _burned_ to think of.

"Rundown," he said, voice still laced with drowsiness from recharge. "It's a pleasure."

The reaction wasn't embarrassment, there was no rush of brilliant purple energon to his cheeks - only a confused browplate quirk, a tilt of the helm, and an amused chuckle. "That's new," he had said. He had the exact intonation memorized, and he _ hated _ it. 

It started small. The way he noticed his laugh. His infectious glee when he made a breakthrough on an invention. Oh, but it all grew and grew - it left butterflies in his abdomen, left his wires coiled and his face burning. 

But they were coworkers. This was war. He could wait for peace. He could be patient.

Until, until, until.

The news of Quark, the damage it had on him, was all too telling. He was in love. Deeply, unimaginably in love.

With a now-dead mech who wasn't him.

From there, his memories blurred. He left the facility. Tried to push the memories from his mind - whether it was out of respect or guilt, he wasn't sure. When had he fallen into that stasis? What had happened to cause it? How long had it been? Who had he worked with, again?

Suddenly, millions of years later, he awoke and the war was over. They'd won. Hooray. But it felt hollow, so, _so_ hollow - who had he lost? Who was gone, now, after he'd taken a _ nap _ through the worst conflict in Cybertron's history? Who would he have to grieve, centuries after everyone else had finished?

Then, the Lost Light. A passion project, looking for the Knights of Cybertron, poked a hole in the dark cloud surrounding his processor. A chance to get _away_ from Cybertron, come to terms with all he had missed while not being bombarded with all he had to catch up on.

Oh, but there was one thing, one small bit of his history that, after all this time, he hadn't left behind.

He recognized those wings, the helm, the voice, the optics - all of it, he could have known from miles away. Light years. And the realization ached, a pain deep, deep in his spark. A pain he thought he had left behind, millions of years ago. A selfish, primitive pain.

Oh, yes, that was his Brainstorm. That was _ love_, the kind of jealous, bubbling, white-hot love, where you wish you could rip out your spark and never feel it again.

Greeting him, after all this time, could only be described as an act of pure masochism.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this lil ficlet is just a TOUCH of vague bg on rundown and how he knows brainstorm before we get into the real JUICY painful stuff nyehehehehe !!! there WILL be a bit more detail on Him and his Background later ive got some Plans for chapters that fall a little outside of canon


End file.
